Vengeance is Mine
by Hiruma Musouka
Summary: Power corrupts. But it doesn't always corrupt the one who uses it. Not necessarily.


Title: Vengeance is Mine  
Author: Hiruma Musouka (**prismdropz** on LJ)  
Beta: **archaeologist_d** (on LJ)  
Characters: Uther, Nimueh, Ygraine  
Pairings: Uther/Ygraine  
Prompt: 003 Power Corrupts (.)  
Word Count: 966  
Posted on: **merlin_tv** (community on LJ)

* * *

Power corrupts.

But it doesn't always corrupt the one who uses it. Not necessarily.

When Uther married Ygraine, he had married for love. Oh, the crown was what he wanted and marrying Ygraine would solidify his rule, but he was fortunate in that his ambitions and his heart lay in the same place. Not many men could make such a claim.

At the beginning, Ygraine had been unsure of him. Hesitant at the courting of a man born of lower status. Perhaps she thought he would be far too rough with her based on his reputation as a formidable and merciless opponent. Uther had never been quite certain of the reasons behind her behavior, and instead he had sought to banish any concerns by being the just and honorable man he had always envisioned himself as. There was no question of whether she would marry him – Uther had _earned_ Kingship through blood and war – but he had, ideally, wanted her to think highly of him.

She was a beautiful woman after all, and what man doesn't want the admiration of his wife-to-be.

However, he was not certain what to think of Ygraine's… confidant. Nimueh was a sorceress and a High Priestess which gave her much influence. A useful trait to have in an ally but magic had always unnerved him slightly.

Perhaps having a sorceress in his court would be a benefit though. It was something to consider. At the least, enemies outside Camelot's borders would reconsider before sending cursed items to his court. It would be reason enough to hire Nimueh if only to prevent a despicable reenactment of the Samhain incident.

It was only months after his wedding that Uther found himself in dire need of Nimueh's abilities. Ygraine had still failed to conceive an heir and all medicines that had been proposed had no effect. Uther was rapidly growing worried. He held Ygraine in the deepest part of his heart but Camelot _needed_ an heir. There could be no question of inheritance to argue over. No pointless bloody conflicts over right of succession. There were no other Pendragon lines to inherit and Ygraine had only sisters. Without an heir, the nobility would catapult the kingdom into war again as soon as he was dead.

_They may not even wait that long_, Uther thought darkly, remembering Lord Caradoc's ambition. There was little that nobles hated more than admitting someone their better let alone bowing to that same man in court.

It was with these concerns in mind that Uther requested Nimueh to use her magic. Ygraine's joy could not be contained when she finally grew round with child. Nimueh laughed at the Queen's delight and Uther smiled as they debated over what constituted a proper name. They were certain it was a boy but Uther was already looking forward to having a daughter as well. A boy who would become the king Camelot deserved and a girl who would inherit all of Ygraine's beauty and charm.

Uther was a very fortunate man to have all these things: the strength and ability to lead men, the victory in war that brought him the crown, this summer beauty for a wife, and now a child who would be born into a stable peaceful Camelot.

It was not until his wife – _Ygraine! My beautiful Ygraine!_ – lay cold and still with nothing but the sound of the babe's squalling to be heard, that Uther thought to wonder if a man must eventually repay the gods for the fortune they gave him.

He did not think this for long though. Indeed, he did not think of much at all beyond the color of Ygraine's white face, the scent of blood in the air, and the sound of a babe – _his son, his only son and none after him andhewasnotworththisprice!_ – crying. But when his heart started beating once again, it was as if a massive fissure had run through the world and all that was good had fallen into that abyss. All that was left was the burning knowledge that _someone must _pay.

He looked at Nimueh and heard her words but he cannot believe – he _would not_ believe – that she could have done this unknowingly. This was no accident. This was treachery. This was treason! Nimueh had taken his wife from him and left him with nothing! What use was an heir when the price was his Queen! What use was stability when there was no one worthy to enjoy it with!

He would see Nimueh dead for this.

He would see the magic burned from her in a pyre.

He would see magic burned from _everyone_.

Uther failed to see Nimueh killed in all the years that followed, but he took a cold vicious pleasure in seeing other sorcerers die in her stead. He routed every sign of it from his lands. Where the fire failed to burn out the wretched contagion, the ax cut out the disease. He ignored all arguments favoring magic: there could _be_ no good magic. Such words were heresy spoken from the mouths of walking dead men. All pleas from the family of those condemned fell onto deaf ears much like his pleas for Ygraine went unheeded. Better that they die now than to work their black arts on others.

So a revered and loved King turned tyrant in the course of a single night.

And from that night spilled the blood of hundreds of his subjects: sorcerers and innocents. Uther could administer his own power justly, but he would not accept that single fatal moment of being powerless. He would not accept the consequences of power when used by Nimueh's kind.

So Uther killed the abominations that threatened his kingdom and waited.

Waited for the day his wife would be _truly_ avenged.


End file.
